Injustice: Ascension of the Steel Devil
by Rider of war
Summary: Superman had lost almost everything;his wife, their unborn son and metropolis. All he has now is his son, Joel. In this retelling of Injustice: gods among us, read on as joel evolves from a loyal teen to a full-on warrior. RavenXOC Rated t for now. may change later
1. Proluge

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the charters (excluding my OC) in this story. They are property of DC comic. The game this is based on is copyrighted property of netherrealm studios. This is my first fanfiction, so don't be super critical. This is made only for enjoyment. Also, considering I might be bad a describing, don't say I didn't warn you.**

_Prologue:_

Metropolis.

It was one of the greatest cities in America. It wasn't rich. It didn't have a massive population. What made it special is one particular resident. He has many names; the blue Boy Scout, the man of steel… superman.

But now, this once great city is gone, engulfed in a fiery explosion, everything destroyed, people dying or in pain. All because of one man. All because of one maniac who right now was laughing his head off.

The Joker. There is nothing human about him. His skin is a ghostly chalk white. It was only more horrifying with his permanent smile, coupled with stretched ruby lips. To top it off, his hair, currently spiky, was died green. He wore a long purple jacket and pants, with a yellow undershirt. Even while being interrogated he was still laughing, even when facing down his arch rival. (Joker's insurgency outfit)

THUMP! The dark night's heavy glove was strong and intimidating. Hell, it would have been frightening seeing a man clad in black armour, and bat like cowl (batman's insurgency), but the joker just kept laughing.

"Thu nuke. Where did you get it!?" Demanded batman, ticked off more than anything. "What? You want one?" questioned joker. "copy-bat" He laughed. Now batman was angry…er. He grabbed the joker, just the wall exploded behind him. Looking back, Bruce saw a familiar man. The man of steel was standing right in the blast whole, clad in his blue outfit. His red caped blew in what little wind entered the hole (his regime outfit) and his eyes, usually brown, glowed with heat vision.

"Get away from him!" superman demanded His voice full of anger. "I'm handling this!" insisted batman. Superman said nothing, but slow approached the joker. He had one hell of a day, all because of that insane clown. Twisted with rage, superman sent the table flying to the side and grabbed the joker, slamming him into the other wall. "You drugged me!" Superman snapped "made me…" Superman paused having lost two people he held dearly. "Lois…. My son…." Kal continued, having lost his wife and unborn son. The pain was agonizing. All the while, the joker continued to smile. "First Krypton, now Metropolis...People you love tend to blow up, doesn't they..." the joker said.

Superman was slowly losing it now. He wanted to punch the smile off the jokers face. "Superman! Don't" batman shouted, trying to keep his friend from killing him. Superman slammed his fist forward, just missing the joker's face. " "That's why I like you, Superman. You're much more gullible than..." said the joker as he made a gesture to batman. Trying to contain himself, superman threw the joker across the room. "You think locking me up will magically reform me? Your family will be safe?" said the joker, as, some difficulty, he got back into his seat. "So big… So dumb… Now run along so I can break out of here. I've got lots of planning to do to top this!" Superman was sweating, a combination of fear and anger. He grabbed the joker out of his seat, holding him by the throat, holding him high. "That's enough" batman demanded as he attempted to grab Kal's arm. Superman clearly didn't want his friend interrupting, as he swatted the dark night back. All batman could do now was watch.

The joker knew superman was on edge. He felt it would be best to squeak out one last "joke" "I know it's soon, but...Think you'll ever find love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family..." His eyes glowing, his anger flaring, Superman finally lost it. With a dark and horrifying rage, he brought back his arm… and slammed it straight through the joker's chest as the dying clown let out one final laugh.

_1 hour later_

The joker was gone. Now superman had one more job to attend. Landing in centre of his home city, Clark found them. His dead wife, her red hair hanging in the air, her red dress torn and ragged. (Sort of modelled after Lois' appearance in the injustice comics.) Holding her in his arms was their son, Joel. His blond hair was dirtied from the explosion, his clothes torn and ripped. He was even bleeding on one of his shoulders. None of this mattered to him however. His mom was gone and he was alone. In one of his hands he held Lois' locket, a gift he had made for her. Joel was startled by the sudden appearance of his father. Even though he recognized him, Joel was frightened of his father.

"I'm sorry, Joel… I failed all of you" said superman as he knelt down next to his wife and son, with tears in his own eyes. Joel gently put his mother and sadly hugged his father, who followed suite." I will not fail you again… I promise." Clark whispered. After the hug, superman stood back up. "Take as long as you need… my son" He said as he walked a short distance away, turning back to hear his son say his final goodbye. "He was so innocent, but now…all of its gone" thought Clark as his son finished his final hug of Lois and walked over to catch up to his father. Now the rest of Joel's life…. would change him forever…

**Rider of war presents…..**

**A Fan fiction based on "injustice: gods among us"**

**Injustice: the ascension of the Steel devil**


	2. breif notice

**Okay everybody, now I've got my fanfic started, I want clarify a couple of things:**

**1. I'm going to skip a couple of sections of the game to focus more on my OC.**

**2. I will explain Joel's origins in a later chapter**

**3. Joel is 17 at the time of the main plot, is raven's boyfriend and has a brotherly bond with Shazam.**

**4. I have planned an ending different to the original game.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Till next time, Ride onward**


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay everybody, I'm back with another chapter of my Fanfic. In this chapter, you get a hint of the relationship between raven and my OC**

Chapter one: another Gotham

It was so sudden, none of them saw it coming, but it happened. Five of the justice league had disappeared to somewhere unknown. But only four were together, the fifth, the dark knight himself (his prime outfit) had stopped the joker (mainstream) from blowing up metropolis and was now in hiding. Meanwhile green arrow, aqua man, wonder woman and the green lantern (all prime outfits) were trying to figure out what had happened. "Where are we?" asked green arrow, unsure if they were somewhere familiar. "Gotham… Sort of" answered Hal Jordan, recognizing the city very well. "So….. Temporal displacement? Alternate earth?" Asked Ollie. He wasn't sure about the current situation.

"Could be either. We may have jumped to a different" Diana finally spoke, her voice at a normal level "We need to determine which. Soon. If the Joker's bomb detonated, we have to get back." Aquaman stated, knowing what the bomb would do. "The Watchtower should have picked up any anomalies, right?" Arrow said. This actually was a good question, as Diana tried to get her communicator to work. "The Watchtower might not exist. I can't make contact." She said

"The Atlantis archives." Arthur spoke again "If this is an altered timeline, we might find a record of the triggering event there." "Assuming there's an Atlantis." Spoke Ollie, Clearly unsure if anything was correct. "It's worth investigating" Diana spoke, with some form of hope. "We need to find out. Once my ring is charged I can get us there." Hal spoke to his friend and then checked his ring for the nearest location. "Ferries aircraft... Well at least that hasn't changed...Stay low. I'll be back a-sap."

Later, lantern made it to the aircraft, searching for his ring, till he came to the door where it was located, before he entered he heard to familiar voices; raven and cyborg, entering he saw that they were different, raven was clad in a different outfit then he remembered (Raven's regime outfit) but her skin had a tinge of violet tint, cyborg on the other hand was in a more advanced robotic exoskeleton and had flashing red lights on his eye, arms, chest and had flashing red wires.(cyborg's regime outfit). Both were torturing what appeared to be deathstroke, but he was different (Deathstroke's insurgency outfit). Some words were exchange but Hal couldn't make it out. Regardless raven quickly teleported away to an unknown area. As quickly as Hal had discovered the pair, he quickly subdued the cyborg, during which Slade Wilson escaped. Quickly locating his power core, Hal quickly charged his ring to the max. Suddenly his communicator went live.

"Hal are you there? Hal!" called a familiar voice. "Wonder Woman?" Answered Lantern, sensing something was wrong "You'd better get back here fast. Sinestro's here." Wonder woman quickly spoke. "Sinestro!?" asked a startled green lantern, recognizing the name of his arch-nemesis. "He's attacking citizens who are..." Began Diana before she was cut off. "Diana? Diana!" Called Hal." Dang it! I gotta get back to metropolis." Quickly Hal took off in metropolis' direction. He had to be quick. What he didn't know was he was about to get a nasty shock.

**Okay everybody, that's the first chapter done. Sorry it took so long, but I've been kinda busy at the moment, I'm gonna fast forward a bit and give a brief summary of what happened in the next chapter. Plus next chapter, you get to read more about my OC. Till next time, Ride Onward.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay everybody this it, the first real appearance of My OC. I'll try to describe his personality and relationships with the regime as best I can through hints. In the meantime enjoy**

Chapter 2: Playing with the devil

_Approximately 2 hours later, at the fortress of solitude_

Superman was in thought, his work almost complete. After the death of his wife, Kal had become a powerful ruler, causing crime to plummet dramatically. Now he had felt he accomplished something. His regime was very well rounded, able to maintain order above all else. But even then, he needed a last resort. Standing a few feet away from him was a Kyrptonian nightmare: doomsday, the monster that had killed him years ago, now wearing a collar to keep him controlled (his regime outfit). After tinkering with a remote control for his trump card, Clark heard footsteps approaching. Whirling round to face the one to approach him, all of his anxiety and hurt washed away almost instantly. Standing before him was his eldest and only alive son, Jo-el, or simply Joel. He was seventeen now, with a body that seem to drive girls wild, especially if he worked up a sweat. But you didn't need to see that to know how much of a charm he was. Joel was recognizable amongst people, for his iconic black jacket, with his demonic superman symbol on the back. Underneath was a white shirt, counteracted by the black jeans he wore. His hair, most surprising was a healthy blonde, something no-one in his family had had before. And finally, his eyes were a shining amber color.

"So…. Uh…." Began Joel, trying to make conversation" how's that control coming along?" "Almost done" Answered Kal. "Just need to make some small tweaks, and it should be ready" Joel was impressed by his dad's work. Since the death of Lois, Joel became a very vital part of the regime. "The re-education wasn't going to work on him" called a voice entering the room. Turing round, Joel expression turned cold. Entering the room was Diana (her dress in her first regime appearance). Almost immediately she saw Joel's face and new she had to be careful. "Kal? Are you okay with this…? With us?" Almost immediately the pair knew she shouldn't had said that, almost immediately Joel's eyes started coiling. "We're not trying to replace her, Joel" Said Kal, trying to calm his son down. "Then quit acting like you are" Said Joel, his voice full of hatred. Now Kal was nervous, He had to find a way to get Joel to calm himself. "Don't you have a date with Racheal or some kind of commitment in an hour or so, Jo?" Asked wonder woman, And almost immediately Joel was startled. "Crap, your right, I gotta run" said Joel as he began to dash of, before quickly whirling round "not amused though" he quickly said before he dashed off. Almost immediately, regime Hal Jordan (his yellow lantern outfit) entered the room. "High councilor, Diana." He spoke, his voice respectful. "We have a problem. I had a run in with Diana's evil twin" Diana was startled by this statement, but Kal was only a little concerned. "As well as someone who looked a lot like Oliver queen… And Hal Jordan" That got Clark's attention. "Find them, and any others" Spoke Kal his mood suddenly aggressive. "I want to know everything.

A while later, in Gotham, Joel was busy walking in a back alley with raven held close to him. This time, raven was clad in a short long sleeved shirt that revealed a raven tattoo on her lower back, Black jeans, fingerless gloves and leather shoes. It was here that many would see the rest of Joel's loving side. He was smiling with a warm look in his eyes, which shine with gleaming ember. "Joel?" Rachel spoke a bit uneasily. "Yeah rae? Something bothering you?" Joel said, his smile gleaming like a diamond. "I've been thinking… We've been together for about 3 years now. And I was wondering if… you know..." She finished by whispering in Joel's ear a few words that startled him. "W-wait. Are you sure about this? I mean, I could easily snap your-"Joel began. "It's fine" raven spoke calmly." I think it's time. I've been saving this for someone like you" Raven said tenderly. Before Joel could respond, his sensitive ears and eyes picked up a familiar voice and shape. Quickly he fished out his mobile, unlocked it and handed it to raven. "Batman, Get my Dad on, I got this." Joel quickly ordered out. Moving further forward and leaving his girlfriend in the shadows He saw the dark night himself. He was different from what Joel remembered; more armor like and blacker (prime batman's outfit). "You really took armor to a bigger extreme. Guess you're really the dark night now." Joel spoke as he approached the dark night from behind. Turning round batman had a face of awe on his face. He never had seen this boy before, and by looking at him, batman suspected he was another thug. Rather than acknowledge what Joel said, batman got ready to fight.

"Okay... That's how ya wanna play it… COME ON!" Joel snapped out as he adopted his own fighting stance. Quickly batman dashed forward to land a punch, but Joel grabbed him by the chest and slammed him onto the ground behind him, causing him to bounce. As quickly as he grabbed him, Joel slammed a powerful hit downward shouting for batman to "Get down" Recapturing the dark night and finishing with a powerful uppercut. Recovering from the combo as quick he could, batman threw a battering at the thug. This caught Joel off guard and he was stunned by this, quickly getting up. Batman stunned the teen with two Tasers, before landing a brutal knee to his lower jaw. Pulling out another batarang, Batman threw it at Joel, causing it to explode, before back flipping over the bat mobile as it glided past. Knocked out batman got a glimpse of the back of Jo's jacket and saw the symbol. "What?" Batman said in shock. Just what Joel needed. Quickly, Joel kicked batman into a tanker truck which exploded and sent batman flying, only for him to be caught in a construct cage by Yellow lantern. "Thanks for showing up Hal" Spoke Joel getting up and bro-fisting the lantern. "Thank You for keeping him occupied till I showed up. I'll take it from here" Retuned Hal as he gave Joel a set of keys. "For you and Rachel. Your dad thought you two would like some time alone and he rented a room for ya. Jack's cozy hotel that way, can't miss it" Hal continued as he pointed north. "Thanks Hal, Say hi to Billy for me will ya?" Thanked Joel as he picked up raven and began to sore off. As Hal flew in the other direction with batman, neither were aware that they were being watched. High above a mysterious man stood, clad in a black full boy outfit, complete with red boots, gauntlets and flowing cape (Todd McFarlane's spawn) "this is not a good sign… For anyone." The specter spoke, his voice dark and cold.

Later, at the hotel room, raven was sitting on the king-sized bed that she would be sharing with the high councilor's son. Joel himself was tense. His heart was hammering like crazy. After 3 years of dating, it was finally happening. Up until now, raven had been the only sexual one in the relationship, as she had kissed Joel and used her tongue on numerous occasions. But now Joel knew he shouldn't hold back. He wouldn't. Joel quickly approached raven and grabbed her shirt, pulling it up without giving raven time to lift up her arms. He quickly diched his jacket and top as well, revealing his well-toned abs. Both were quickly on the bed, mouths locked and tongues twisting around each other's, both holding each other so tight, it was like they were trying to fuse. Joel broke from the kiss to look at Rae for a moment. He smiled at her, unconsciously unbuttoning his jeans, she smiled back, playfully licking his check soon after. Both would have said something like "I love you", but neither needed to; their bodies said it for them. Both ceased the staring and continued their tongue kissing, occasionally ramming the wall as they did.

**Dang that took a while! Sorry it took so long, but I've been struggling with ideas. But hey, at least got it done. So yeah, pretty short fight, but I have more planed. And Yes, Spawn is making a guest appearance. Plus, Joel's losing his virginity as of right now, so keep tuned in for the next chapter.**

**Till then, Ride onward!**


End file.
